the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/My Blogging Plans in 2015
Hey guys, how are you all doing? I'm here to inform you about a few single things coming on your way in the new year! Obviously, yes, this means new blogs coming to this site from me. They may be lame, but I'll just try my best to come up with ideas that will entertain you all. So, without any further ado, here's a little list of blogs/fanfictions I'm planning to post in the new year. 'Weekly Announcements Blog'; Because we don't have such things as a twitter over here on the wikia, I came up with an idea to create a blog where people can announce new things coming from them in the comments! For example, whenever I post this blog, I want to announce something but can't find a place to do it, because making a blog would be worthless. So, I just head to the WA blog and post my updates in the comments, and whenever someone visits the comments section they'll know about your plans! Example #1: "Can't wait for you all to read my new fanfiction TITLE, ''trying my best on making it work. First chapter to be published on ''DATE!" Example #2: "I won't be really active this week because of school, sorry guys!" Example #3: "TITLE Chapter 3 to be published next DATE!" Or whatever you actually have to say... I think it may be useful for some of you peeps. 'Discussing Psychology Blog'; Over here I will talk about some kind of certain topics like helping someone when they're having a bad time, what to do when you're in a bad mood, discussion about mental illness, etc. all the problems that I feel are need to be told. I'll try my best to write topics that are affective and can help you peeps out in any way. I mean, I've been through quite a lot as a teenager in my life and I don't want the same things to be reflected in you guys as well, that's why I'll be making DP blogs in order to help as much as I can. Most important topic of the year would be suicide. This is for all the people going through a lot of things, don't commit suicide. I'll tell you about it later in the year. Stay strong, and I'll make it worth it. Deal? :) 'Design Your Profile Blog'; Introducing new stuff such as headers and backgrounds, DYPB is a series of blogs where I create icons and headers/backgrounds etc., as requested by you. I've already done it in 2014, but this time I'll challenege myself to create all of the icons, not take them from websites and stuff. Because I want to be original. If you have any requests (celebrities/characters/couples/bands/friendships etc.), type them down right here in the comments. 'House of Anubis - Escaping Reality'; Solving egyptian mysteries in a haunted attic is practically nothing compared to what's headed for Sibunas in their way... When a long forgotten villain returns, the students should be more focused than ever! But what's left there to do when the devil posesses one of the bodies in order to gain the strenght and kill the ones he needs? What can I say... Our beloved students better have a good plan for this mission before it's too late. House of Anubis: Escaping Reality, my brand new fanfiction is coming soon! Beware... The danger is about to get real... 'Artemis Academic Boarding School'; And the last but not the worst, here comes a story unlike any other! (Well, Anubis refrences in some ways, but that's not the point. :D ) Meanwhile facing the drama of every day life, and dealing with memories of their past, these fearless students have a very unusual mystery to solve... What are they gonna do when their ancestors are sending signs of danger? Well, there's only one way to find out. Artemis Academic Boarding School (aka AABS) written by Izzy & me is back with even greater adventures than ever! New chapters coming soon! ---- That's it for now! Which blogs/stories are you looking most forward to? I honestly am excited to be writing every single one and I promise to try my best to make the wait worth it. Note: This year, I won't have a specified schedule for my blogs because - you never know what surprises life my give, and there are days when I'm just too busy too even do anything, or maybe am even not in the mood. That's why I don't give you guys out any sort of schedule - I don't wanna let you down, I don't wanna delay my blogs because of some particular reasons. I'll just write whenever I'm comfortable in doing so. Thank you for reading, share your thoughts below! :) Category:Blog posts